Ghost
by Kataliel
Summary: wanneer eenzaamheid en leegte opgevuld wilt worden. Yaoi


**T****itel****:**Ghost  
**Auteur****:****Kataliel**  
**Hoofdstuk****:** One shot  
**Genre****:** Romance/Drama

**Rating :****M****(LEMON**jamijn eerste in het NL**)**  
**WARNING****:****YAOI**fiction**HOMOPHOBEN****afbollen**en**GEVOELIGE****ZIELEN**hum deze fiction is**NIET**voor jullie**.**  
**Disclamer****:** Ze zijn niet van mij

**Samenvatting****:**wanneer eenzaamheid en leegte opgevuldwiltworden

Veel lees plezier 

T&L - L&L

Hij kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Met stevige passen stapte hij voort. Zijn lange zwarte haren bewogen in de koude wind. Het was al lang donker geworden, zoals een grote glazen bol glinsterde de maan in de hemel. Het fel gele licht van de straatlichten schenen op zijn rug. Zijn schaduw was weerspiegeld op de grond tot op het kleinste detail. Het was niet meer dan 10°C buiten. Het uur ? Kwart voor negen… Hij stapte door. Daar straks was hij nog naar de sporthal gegaan. Normaal gezien moest hij dan nu op weg naar huis zijn. Maar dit keer had hij een andere weg genomen. Hij stak zijn linkerhand in zijn zak en haalde een papiertje er uit. Zijn ogen lazen de zwart geschreven nota. Het was een adress. In de verte van de straat kwam een meisje naar buiten en wuifde naar haar moeder terwijl ze met energie zei :

"Bye, ik zal om 23 uur terug zijn"

Haar naam ? Chidori Akino... Levensduur ? (123432) Maar daar lette hij niet meer op. Hij was het gewoon om dergelijke dingen te zien. En hij stapte gewoon door. Een man kwam voorbij gelopen, hij was precies te laat. Zij naam ? Takeshi Tooru Levensduur ? (98561). Dit was de kracht... de kracht om te zien wat er verborgen is achter de gezichten van mensen. Hij stapte een heel eind voort. Hij had er geen spijt van, hij zou alles doen om God te kunnen bevredigen, echt alles, Zijn ziel verkopen aan de Duivel als het moest. Hoewel dat eigenlijk al gedaan was. Hij stopte voor een groot gebouw - die tussen de meredere Karaokebars, pachinko's en restaurants was gevestigd - Hij keek naar de groen verlichte letters die op de voorgevel stonden. Ze zeiden uitdrukkelijk: "Hotel". Hij was aangekomen. Hij stapte binnen, de onthaalruimte was groot, een rode mat op de grond met zwarte motiven op geprint. Er waren zetels met kleine tafels in groepen ingericht. De muren waren in een licht beige kleur geschilderd. De hoeken van de muren waren bedekt met in goud gespoten Korinthische zuilen. Het plafond was van dezelfde kleur als de muren, enige dat het verschil deed waren de lusters in vorm van kristallen tranen die een luxueuse sfeer gaven.

Hij stapte voort, hij hoorde een bende meisjes giechelen aan zijn rechterkant, Kiyomi Shijiu (648088), Haruhi Suzuki (907124), Rin Aoyagi (67904) en Sakura Sato (6934085).

"Als je het mij vraagt is Kira zo mooi als hem." zei Kiyomi aan het oor van haar vriendinnen.

"Neen kan niet hij draagt een bril, volgens mij heeft Kira-sama minder sterk gebouwde schouders een beetje als Hyde en hij zou geen lang haar hebben." Fluisterde Rin.

"Chuut straks hoort hij ons nog." 

De meisjes zwegen en volgde de jonge procureur met de ogen. Hij kwam tot de onthaaldesk. Een man die in zijn papieren zocht stopte meteen en glimlachte naar hem. Hij verwelkomde hem en vroeg wat hij wou. Hij glimlachte niet terug. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was volledig neutraal. Hij nam de moeite om zijn mond open te doen, hij zei met een heel trage stem zijn naam. De andere jonge man keek een beetje vreemd naar hem toe. Wat een vreemd gedrag voor een client. Maar hij mocht geen vragen stellen, de klant bedienen was alles wat hij moest doen. Ook had deze man een angstaanjagende blik die niets goeds voorspelde. Want hij had het gevoel dat de man iets wist wat hijzelf niet kon zien , het was alsof de man zijn ziel kon zien. Hij rilde en nam zijn register en ging de namen af. Midori, Mieda, Mikami. Dat was het.

"Mikami Teru... Uw gast is al aangekomen, hij verwacht u op kamer 420 op de vierde verdieping."

De procureur draaide zich om zonder enige bedanking aan de receptionist. Hij was gevoelloos maar hij begon stilletjes aan te zweten aan zijn slapen, stress ? Mischien... Het was tenslotte vanavond dat het zou gebeuren. Dat hij hem zou zien, in het echt. Hij stapte naar de lift. Twee mannen stapten samen met hem in de ruimte. Alle twee waren ze al over de veertig, opweg naar een meeting. Dat kon men makkelijk waarnemen door hun costums en de documenten die ze onder hun armen geklemd hadden. Jiro Sakishimoto (9873754) sprak met veel energie tegen zijn collega Takeshi Izumi (78453).

"Heb je gehoord over de gijzeling van het ziekenhuis in Kyoto ?" zei hij terwijl dat de deuren van lift zich sloten.

"Ja ik heb er van gehoord, gelukkig dat Kira er was anders was alles zeker in een bloedbad geïndigd, sinds hij gekomen zijn de straten veel veiliger." De deuren van de lift ging open met een gezamelijke stap stapten ze naar buiten, "Ik laat zelfs mijn dochter wat later uit gaan en ze is er heel blij mee jammer dat..."

De deuren gingen terug dicht. Al snel brandde het lampje aan het nummer "4". De deuren gingen open. Niemand op de gang. Met een trage stap ging hij uit de lift. Zijn hart begon wat sneller te kloppen. 411, 412...419, 420. hij stopte voor de deur. Deze kamer, achter deze deur. Zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel die droog werd. Met een trillende hand raakte hij de klink aan. Wat zou er nu gebeuren ? Wat als het nu fout liep ? Wat als hij teleurgesteld zou zijn ? Neen, hij was trots om gekozen te zijn, trots, en als het nu eenmaal de laatste keer was dat hij een deur opendeed en dat hij nooit meer uit de kamer zou komen. Hij was trots. Met een vastberaden blik duwde hij de klink omlaag. Hij ademde diep in en uit en duwde op de deur. Zachtjes ging deze open. Zonder enig geluid opende de deur zich. Een blauwe mat, hij stapte binnen. Het was heel weinig verlicht. Er was een andere ruimte op zijn rechts, de badkamer zeker. Hij sloot de deur achter zich dicht. Hij hoorde beweging in de tweede aangeslotte ruimte, hij zag de hoek van het bed al. Recht tegen over had je een kast met een TV. Hij deed zijn schoenen uit en zette ze naast het andere paar schoenen. Hij zette een voet naar voren. Het leek wel alsof lood aan zijn benen waren vastgebonden. Hij zette nog een stap en hij hoorde een stem praten.

"Neen Matsuda, dit gaat niet lang duren ... Zeg tegen Misa dat ik wel zal terug komen... Neen... Ja... Ja... Het gaat NIET lang duren zei ik... Misa geef die telefoon terug... Ja... Ja... laat me nu met rust, ik leg af."

Met een zucht legde hij af en klapte zijn telefoon dicht. Hij stond rug naar hem gericht. Mikami zag dat op de leuning van de stoel aan het bureau zin vest lag, met een nieuwe zucht deed de bruinharrige jonge man zijn das af en legde het op het bureau. Maar de procureur wist dat hij hem duidelijk had horen binnen komen. Hij glimlachte ook al zag hij zijn gezicht niet. De jonge man deed de eerste twee knopen van zijn hemd open. Mikami voelde zijn handen opeens trillen, dat was hij. De redder, zijn redder, de God van de nieuwe wereld.

Light Yagami levensduur ? Onbekend.

"leuk je te ontmoeten, Teru Mikami."

Hij draaide zich om, de oudste werd gefacineerd door de haren die toen bewogen. Zijn donker bruine ogen die zich op hem vestigden. Een hij had dit keer het masker van die jonge adolescent niet meer nodig, vrij zijn om te tonen wie hij was. Kira, het recht. Een donkerblauw kostuum aan, niet meer die kleren die hem jonger lieten blijken. Hij stond op de meeste elegante manier recht. Zijn benen begonnen te trillen. En hij liet los, zijn koffer viel op de grond. Kort na zonder zijn ogen van de blik van de bruinharige af te wenken viel hij op zijn knieën. Daar stond hij dan, recht voor hem, diegene waar hij zo lang had op gewacht. Hij wist niet echt wat te zeggen, hij was zo gelukkig. Hij zag de jong volwassene glimlachen.

"Ik... Ik... Ik... Ik... Ben... Eeuh"

De zin wou niet uit zijn mond komen. Het lukte hem niet om iets te zeggen. Hij wou nochtans veel dingen zeggen. Maar het lukte hem gewoon niet.

"Ik... euh..."

Hij balde zijn vuisten op zijn knieën. Hij haatte het om zijn zwakheid zo te tonen. Hij was in de onmogelijkheid om iets te zeggen. Verdomme waarom moest nu alles blokeeren ? Hij keek toen met schaamte naar de grond. Hij hoordde de schoenen van de bruinharige op de grond stappen. Hij stapte naar hem toe. Mikami zag de italiaanse leren schoenen die hij droeg. Wat zou hij nu zeggen ? dat hij net als een klein meisje was dat niet kon spreken ? De jonge volwassene bukte zich. Hij legde zijn handen op zijn schouders.

"Sta op Mikami."

De zwart harige keek op. De bruine ogen kwamen in contact met de zijne. Opnieuw zag hij de schoonheid van de jongen. Hij voelde dan iets vreemds, zijn hart… Zijn hart kon zich maar niet kalmeren. Het bontste zo hard dat het bijna pijn deed. Een korte stilte had zich toen plaats gevonden. De God die hij zo lang verwachtte zo lang verlangde. Die man, die redder iemand die zijn ideeën en idealen kon realiseren. Hij voelde de ademhaling van de jongste op zijn gezicht, het voelde warm aan. Plots realiseerde Mikami zich wat hij moest doen. Op staan omdat zijn God dat wilde. De jonge man ging uit de weg en liet de volwassene op staan. De zwart harige klopte op zijn kleren om een beetje stof er van af te halen. Hij keek dan naar de bruinarige. Hij voelde precies alsof hij terug zijn stem had terug gevonden. Hij ademde die in en zei eindelijk wat hij wou zeggen.

"Kami!" De bruinharige grijnsde toen hij zijn bijnaam hoorde. Ja, hij was de God, de God van de wereld. "Ik heb zo lang op u gewacht. Ik had bijna alle hoop verloren. Ma u… U heeft eindelijk naar mij opgekeken. U heeft zich naar mij gericht en mijn roeping gehoord. "Diegene die onheil veroorzaakt zal gestraft worden." Ik heb zo lang naar uw ideaal gestreefd, nooit kwam er een resultaat. Toen kwam de dag waar ik een krant open deed en uw bestaan leerde te kennen. Ik zag mijn eigen wereld zich openbaren. Eindelijk iemand die op dezelfde manier dacht als ik. U heeft mij geaccepteerd, de helft van uw krachten gegeven. Mijn plicht om uw eeuwig te dienen, Oh u Kira God van de nieuwe wereld. Laat mij eeuwig aan uw zijden blijven. U bent mijn voorbeeld van perfectie. Een herder die de verloren schapen terug op het goede pad zal kunnen leiden. Ik zal u nooit veraden."

Light kon zijn glimlach niet inhouden, toen Mikami, gelaten, zijn ogen terug neer sloeg. Een dominantiegevoel wekte in hem op. Een gevoel van macht en kracht, de wereld lag in zijn handen.

"_Zie__je__L__?__Je__had__het__fout__!__het__fout__!__Mensen__houden__van__mij__en__mijn__doel.__"_

Hij verstopte zijn grimas achter een glimlach en stapte naar zijn onderdaan. Hij legde zijn handen op zijn schouders. Mikami keek op. "Het kwaad zal boeten, het recht zal het kwaad verslaan. Maar ik kan dat niet alleen ik heb iemand zoals jouw nodig. Iemand die me trouw zal zijn tot het eind. Met ons getweeën, Mikami, Met ons getweeën zullen we ons recht et Rechtvaardigheid laten respecteren."

Mikami keek niet op, hij was zo onder de indruk dat hij het amper durfde te doen. hij voelde de bruinharige wat dichter komen en zijn kin vast pakken. Hij keek in zijn ogen. En toen gebeurde iets dat hij niet had verwacht. De zwartharige keek naar de lippen van de jongste naar zich toe komen. Deze kwam in aanraking met de zijne. Zijn ogen sperde zich wijt open terwijl deze van Light dicht waren. Hij voelde de bruinharige tegen zijn lippen bewegen, net als of het een intieme zoen was. Mikami was geschokt, maar toen hij begreep wat er aan het gebeuren was. Duwde hij Light van zich weg en brak zo het contact. Hij plakte zijn hand voor zijn mond als hij recht stond.

_Hun__tongen__raakten__elkaar__aan,__in__een__vurige__dans__speelden__ze__met__elkaar.__Het__vlezig__natte__gevoel__van__de__tong__van__de__oudste__stuurden__warme__golven__in__zijn__lichaam.__Zijn__benen__trilden__zo__hard__dat__hij__zich__vast__hield__an__de__voorarmen__van__de__man.__Hoelang__de__zoen__had__geduurt__weette__hij__niet.__Hij__maakte__zijn__lippen__los__van__de__zijne,__om__te__kunnen__ademen,__maar__bleef__wel__dicht__bij__zijn__gezicht._

"_Wel__dat__had__ik__niet__verwacht__van__iemand__zoals__jij,__Light.__" _

_De__jongste__verschoot__en__ging__achteruit,__weg__van__de__detectieve._

Het contact met zijn achterwerk en de grond kwam wat pijnlijk aan, hij trok een grimas van pijn maar toen hij de geschokeerde ogen van Mikami zag. Vormde zijn mondhoeken een glimlach die sorry wouden zeggen. Hij stond recht.

"Het... Het spijt me... Mikami" Hij deed zijn best om echt sorry te blijken. Het leek wel te lukken. Hij zag dat de ogen van mikami weer een neutrale expressie hadden en zijn hand van voor zijn mond weg was gegaan. "Je zei me dat ik een voorbeeld van perfectie was... Maar dat ben ik niet Mikami." Hij ademde diep in. "Ik weet niet waarom ik dat heb gedaan... Ik zal het wel begrijpen dat je niets met me meer te maken wilt hebben." Hij keek dan naar de grond. Mikami stapte naar voren. Light zag Mikami stoppen. De Bruinharige keek op en voelde een trillende hand zijn wang aan raken. Hij keek naar de zwarte ogen van de jonge procureur. De zwartharige deed zijn ogen dicht, hij daalde het hoofd en raakte de lippen van zijn God aan met de zijne. Light sloot zijn ogen.

"_Wat__wil__je__nu__dat__ik__doe__?__" __Light__voelde__een__beetje__woede__in__zich__opkomen__door__de__antwoorden__van__de__detectieve.__Maar__hij__hield__het__allemaal__in__zich.__Hij__sloot__gewoon__zijn__ogen__en__kuste__de__detectieve__weer.__Die__gaf__een__warm__welkom__aan__zijn__tong__in__zijn__mond.__Al__vlug__werd__het__warmer.__Light__legde__zich__op__zijn__rug__op__het__bed__neer.__L__volgde__hem__twee__seconden__erna.__En__kuste__hem__met__veel__passie__op__de__mond,__in__zijn__nek__en__fluisterde__in__zijn__oor__:_

"_Wil__je__dit__wel__echt,__Light__?__"_

Light beweegde zijn lippen tegen deze van Mikami. De zwartharige omhelsde het lichaam van de jongen man met zijn armen rond zijn nek. De procureur tilde de jonge man op die zijn benen rond zijn heupen vast klemde. Zoenend ging Mikami naar het bed waar hij Light op legde. De oudste deed dan zijn bril af en liet hem op de grond vallen. Mikami legde dan zijn rechter voorarm boven het hoofd van de jonge man. Hij aaide de wang en een stuk van de mondhoek met zijn duim. De zwartharige likte met zijn tong de lippen van de jongste. Light opende zijn mond en Mikami liet zijn tong in de mond glijden. Een vuurig contact. Hun speeksel mengde zich met elkaar. De tong van de oudste ontdekte de mond van zijn God. Hij kreeg langzaam een warm gevoel in zijn hele lichaam en kreeg het warmer. Mikami liet zijn hand over de wang van Light strijken. Hij aaide zijn nek, zijn schouder en tenslotte zette hij zijn hand op het borstkast van de jongste. Hij verbrak dan het contact met de lippen en legde hij een kus tegen de nek van de bruinharige.

Light was buiten adem. Hij slikte een kreun binnen toen hij de hand van Mikami op zijn borstkast voelde. Mikami kuste dan zijn nek, hij sloot zijn ogen. Een natte tong likte van beneden naar boven aan zijn nek. Dit keer kon hij de kreun niet tegen houden. Mikami beet een beetje in zijn nek. de bruinharige voelde de hand over zijn borstkast glijden en zijn vel strelen door de hemd door. Light's bloed begon te koken. Hij draaide zijn hoofd opzij zodat de zwartharige meer plaats had om zijn nek te berijken. De oudste stopte met het strelen en rijkte aan de knopen van de hemd. Hij ontknoopte de hemd terwijl hij nog steeds de nek van Light likte. Toen het hemd open lag aaide de linkerhand van Mikami het vel. Hij voelde door zijn vingers de warme lichaamstemperatuur van de jongste. Hij streelde over zijn buik, zijn ribben, zijn sleutelbeen. Hij streelde dan in cirkels op het linkerborst. Hij streelde met zijn vingertoppen op de roze tepels. Hij voelde de hartslag van de bruinharige versnellen.

Met zijn wijs-, middelvinger en duim pakte hij de tepel vast. Light kreunde opnieuw en deed zijn mond open. Mikami verliet de nek van de jongste en keek hem aan. Hij wou zijn gelaatsuitdrukkingen zien, hij wou weten alsof hij het goed deed. Hij draaide de tepel tussen zijn drie vingers. Hij zag de ogen van Light zich sluiten en de wangen een beetje rood worden. Hij knijpte de roze uitstulping tussen zijn vingers, de mond van de bruinharige viel open en hij kreunde. De linkerhand van Mikami verliet zijn plaats en legde zich aan de recharkant van het borstkast. Hij legde dezelfde drie vingers op de andere tepel. Light gooide zijn hoofd naar achteruit toen zijn twee tepels gevangen werden. De vingers speelden met de twee rose uitstulpingen. Light kreunde wat luider. Zachtjes bukte de zwartharige zich naar het borstkast van de andere. Hij kwam met zijn mond dichter bij de tepel. Zijn tong raakte de boven kant van de tepel. Hij gaf een lik. De jongste pakte het laken stevig vast. Mikami nam in een hap de hele tepel in zijn mond. Light ademde wat sneller, de tanden van de zwartharige speelden met het gevoelig stuk lichaam.

De oudste verliet de hardvoelende tepels en kuste in het midden van zijn borstkast. Hij gaf veel kussen terwijl hij naar beneden ging hij kwam aan de buik en kuste hem minstens duizend maal. Hij ging steeds lager en lager. Hij kwam aan de riem. Mikami ging wat achter uit. Er was een duidelijke misvorming in de broek van de jongen man. Hij nam de riem in handen en deed hem open. Hij deeed de knop open en met een langzame beweging deed hij de rits naar beneden. Hij pakte de uiteinden van de broek vast en deed hen rustig zakken. Light hefte zijn heupen op zodat de zwartharige de broek makkelijker kon afdoen. Wanneer deze op de grond viel nam Mikami de tijd om eens naar zijn toekomstige minaar te zien. Hij was stevig gebouwd, hij was wat gespierd. Maar toch had zijn lichaam een breekbare uitstraling. Net alsof zijn naakt lichaam emotioneeler was dan aangekleed. Mikami legde zijn hand op het borstkast van de jonge man. Hij voelde zijn hart kloppen. Hij keek naar beneden. Je zag duidelijk een erectie door de zwarte boxershort heen. Hij legde zijn hand erop. Hij zag de jonge man op zijn lip bijten. Hij streelde, zijn mond viel open. Zijn vingers omhelsde hem, hij slikte. Zijn duim raakte de gevoeligste plek, hij zuchtte. Hij pakte de rand van de boxershort en deed deze af. Light zuchtte opnieuw eindelijk was hij vrij van alle kleren. Hij voelde de warme vingers hem weer omhelzen. Hij kreunde toen de zwartharige en op en neer beweging deed. Dit voelde zo goed.

Mikami voelde in zijn hand de erectie harder worden. Hij keek naar de jongste. Hij had zijn ogen geopend en met zijn donker bruine ogen keek hij recht in de zijne. Zijn mond ging open en hij zei :

"Ik wil je, nu, Mikami"

De zwartharige staarde even naar de ogen van de jongste. Zonder zijn blik af te wenden stond de procureur recht en deed zijn vest af, deed zijn das los en opende zijn hemd. Zijn handen gingen naar de riem. Light kwam overeind, steeds zonder de ogen af te wenden. De bruinharige pakte de riem vast en opende hem net als de broek hij liet deze glijden over zijn benen. Light raakte aan zijn beurt de erectie in de boxershort aan. Het voelde heet, light brak het oogcontact om naar de boxershort te kijken. Hij kwam dichter bij en legde een kus op de heete plek, en dan nog een en nog een. Maar Mikami stopte hem, hij lede zijn hand in de haren van Light en trok het naar beneden, zonder pijn te doen. Hij kuste hem. Vol passie, vol opwinding. Hij legde Light terug op het bed.

De zwartharige ging op de jongste liggen. Hun erecties raakten elkaar aan. Ze kreunde tegelijk in elk anders mond. Hun tongen raakten elkaar. Maar Light verbrak het contact hij nam een van de handen van Mikami vast. Hij legde een vinger in zijn mond en likte hem. Na de eerste volgde de tweede tenslotte de derde vinger was heel goed nat gemaak. Mikami verliet hem en spreide zijn benen. Light probeerde zich zo goed mogelijk te ontspannen. Hij ademde diep in hij voelde de natte vinger aan zijn opening en voelde hem binnen komen. Hij voelde niets maar hij wist wel dat het niet alleen een aangenaam gevoel zou geven. Toen de tweede vinger kwam had hij al wat pijn, hij probeerde rustig te blijven. Toen kwam de derde vinger. Hij knijpte zijn ogen dicht van de pijn. Een gevoel van scheuring. Mikami zag dat het behoorlijk pijnlijk was. Hij streelde Light's haar om hem gerust te stellen. Maar hij kwam op een beter idee. Hij bukte zich weer naar de tepels van zijn minnaar, hij hapte er een. Hij begon hem te likken en zachtjes op te bijten. Light liet een kreun horen. Mikami beweegde met zijn vingers zodat de vlezen een beetje uit elkaar zouden gaan. Light kreunde nog meer en luider. Toen Mikami begreep dat hij er klaar voor was haalde hij de vingers uit de jongste. Hij zette zijn lid klaar en kuste de bruinharige nog een laatste keer.

Hij bracht hem in, Light schrreuwde het uit van de pijn. Toen Mikami volledig in hem was trok hij hem tegen zich aan en legde zijn armen rond zijn nek. Hij probeerde zich terug te ontspannen. Dit keer lukte het.

"_Hoe__voelt__het__?__Hoe__voelt__het,__Light__?__" _

_F__luisterde__L__aan__zijn__oor,__Light__antwoorde__alleen__maar__met__een__kreun.__Het__borstkast__van__de__detectieve__was__tegen__zijn__rug__gedrukt.__Het__voelde__aan__als__een__omhelzing.__De__warmte__die__hij__voelde__was__rust__gevend.__Maar__hij__wilde__meer__en__L__wist__het__met__veel__kracht__begon__L__te__bewegen.__Light__gooide__zijn__hoofd__naar__achteren__tegen__de__schouder__van__L__en__kreunde._

Mikami bewoog, Light voelde een hele rilling zijn lichaam doorstromen. Hij knalde zijn nagels in de rug van Mikami. Die in en uit hem ging. Hij voelde zijn hele lichaam bewegen op het ritme van de oudste. Light en Mikami begonnen samen te kreunen. Hun lichamen werden samen een geheel, een alles, een golf van emoties en passie. Het was een passie die de hele avond aanwezig was. Tot ze alle twee naast elkaar in slaap vielen.

In het grote tweepersoonsbed gingen de ogen van de bruinharige open. Hij had zicht op een hoop zwart haar. Hij trekte zich overeind en keek naar de ingeslapen man naast hem. Hij had een engelengezicht als hij sliep. Light bukte zich en legde een paar haren aan de kant die voor de ogen van de man neer vielen. Light keek dan naar het uurwerk het was 3 uur 's ochtends. De nacht was nog niet voorbij. Hij stond op en probeerde zich over eind te trekken. Het deed altijd een beetje zeer na zo'n activiteit. Hij stapte moedig door de kamer heen en raapte ondertussen de bril van Mikami van de grond. Hij legde de bril op het bureau en ging naar de badkamer.

Daar ging hij voor de spiegel staan. Hij keek zichzelf in de ogen. Hij grimasde naar zichzelf. En zei :

"je hebt het opnieuw gedaan..."

En hij haate het. want toen herinnerde hij zich dat hij de hele tijd alleen maar aan L had gedacht. En zelfs nu als hij in de spiegel keek, hoorde hij nog steeds dezelfde woorden die Ryuuzaki naar hem toe sprak.

"_Weet__je__Light__je__bent__leeg,__net__als__een__donkere__nacht__zonder__sterren,__om__het__even__wat__je__zal__doen.__Uiteindelijk__komt__het__op__neer__dat__je__altijd__alleen__zal__zijn.__Daarom__zal__niemand__van__je__houden.__Want__je__bent__leeg,__zo__leeg.__Je__bent__pathetisch,__je__geeft__je__lichaam__aan__het__even__wie__om__die__leegte__te__proberen__op__vullen.__Je__bent__net__een__klein__kind__zonder__moeder,__die__in__de__donkere__van__de__avond__naar__haar__opzoek__is,__maar__weet__je__teminsten__wat__lijden__is__?__"_

"JA IK WEET WAT LIJDEN IS, L !"

Light werd woedend en sloeg met zijn bolle vuist tegen de spiegel die in stukken brak. De scherven sneden in zijn vingers maar hij schreuwde niet. Hij hield gewoon zijn pols vast om toch de pijn te proberen te dimen. Maar het hield niets uit want daar had hij niet het meeste pijn. Hij begon te trillen en viel op de koude grond. Hij keek naar de tegels maar al vlug zag hij alles wazig worden. En toen deed hij iets dat hij al jaren lang niet meer had gedaan, hij huilde.

**The End**

Vala het einde van deze lang verwachtte Fic, het is nu bijna 3 uur 's ochtends. Ik hoop dat jullie het graag hebben gelezen. Het zou leuk zijn als ik wat **review** zou krijgen ^^ gewoon omdat het mijn eerste NL'se Lemon is en dat ik wil weten wat jullie ervan vonden. (te verlegen voor te schrijven stuur dan een mailtje ^^) Nog een sorry voor de schrijffouten en **big****kiss****to****all****my****readers**

**Update****13/10/11:**meeste schrijffouten zijn weg ^^


End file.
